1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for analyzing a correlation between a sequence of notes designated by a user (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘designated sequence of notes’) and each of a plurality of music pieces, which is suited for search of a music piece including a section corresponding or similar to the designated sequence of notes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology for searching a plurality of music pieces (hereinafter, referred to as ‘reference music pieces’) to locate a music piece including a designated sequence of notes has been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1994-110945 discloses a technology for searching for a music piece including a designated sequence of notes by generating an index that indicates position information and appearance frequency of each note in the reference music pieces and comparing the designated sequence of notes with the index in response to a user instruction.
However, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1994-110945 has problems in that a target music piece cannot be searched with high accuracy when the user designates a wrong note or a designated sequence of notes that is arranged differently from the reference music pieces is provided, because the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1994-110945 searches music pieces on the basis of whether the designated sequence of notes is present in indexes.